


Liquor Assistance

by MarkieWay



Series: MarksonSMUTVerse [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Jackson Wang, Dealing with feelings with sex, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Intoxication, Jackson Wang Is Not Quiet, M/M, Markson smut, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strip Tease, Top Mark Tuan, Top Mark Tuan/Bottom Jackson Wang, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: When you add a little intoxication, there’s a little bit of chaos. Mark and Jackson in that together?
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: MarksonSMUTVerse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650910
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Liquor Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> The other members are barely there but they’re there.
> 
> Markson aren’t drunk, FYI.

After show parties were either really good or really bad, there was no in between. This one seemed to be of the latter as the GOT7 members all opted to drink more than the daily recommendation as they headed back to their hotel. Still dressed in formal wear, the members loosened up as the drinks kept coming. They gathered in their managers room, messing around in their drunken state.

Screeching as they attempted to sing, Jinyoung and Youngjae battled out who of the two had the better voice as their leader attempted to chime in. Their words were slurred, their movements were sloppy and they could barely stand upright but nothing could stop their battle. Nearing the point of black out, the three slumped on each other, huddled in a circle.

It was safe to say the two maknaes could handle the alcohol much better as they remained conscious. Though the barrier was low, Bambam and Yugyeom managed to have a dance battle, competing to see who could recall the most killing points in famous kpop choreos. Neither managed to keep on track as they were both distracted by the trendy dances and challenges the industry had come across. They both laughed at each other, making fun of one another and of themselves. Honestly, it was a terrifying sight to see.

Being unable to keep their hands off each other the whole night, the other two remaining members, Mark and Jackson, had long since hurried to their own hotel room. It was no surprise really, given the way they looked that night, both snazzy in their suits. Opting to forego any type of tie, the younger of the two left his collarbone exposed as his dress shirt was unbuttoned like a v neck. Much like their personalities, Mark was dressed quite the opposite with his well fitted suit and his long, silky tie and his royal cufflinks; he looked like a rich businessman who ruled the path he walked on.

They hadn’t had much to drink, it wouldn’t affect them really, but enough to let out their inhibitions. Knowing what they both wanted, the door locked behind them as their minds delved to lustful places. Skirting around each other for years, they were at the point where the two knew they were something more than friends and had only recently come to the conclusion, not yet being established.

Holding on to the body in front of him, Mark whispered harshly. “Who told you to look so tonight? Dressed like this?” He hadn’t taken his hands off the younger once, not since he had first seen the man in his outfit, wanting to take it off him from that very moment.

As Jackson was pushed against the wall, he grabbed at the older’s tie, pulling him closer. He wrapped the tie around his hand once or twice, teasing as he leaned in. “Same to you, hyung. You should let me help you with that.”

Gazing into each other’s eyes, they inched closer until there was no space between them. As soon as their lips met, they began kissing sloppily, rushing as if they had no time. Pinching the younger and forcing his mouth slightly open, he dipped his tongue inside and explored the sweet mouth.

Though Mark was only an inch taller, Jackson gazed up at him as he spoke. “I want to take you on that bed and make you mine.” 

“Will you do anything and everything to me?” The younger brought his body forward, flushing against the older, meeting their groins and grinding around the other, making them both moan.

“Anything you want.” The older breathed out as his dick hardened, desperate for the touch. Needy, Jackson removed the older’s suit jacket hastily, not wanting to waste any time.

He pushed the older back, moving him to a sitting position on the edge of the bed, biting his lips and moaning as he turned around to grind his ass against the older’s groin. Gripping the back of the older’s neck, his head rested on the other’s shoulder as his eyes fluttered, Mark opening his shirt slightly to suck on the exposed skin of his collarbone. Breathing heavily, his mouth moved in excitement as he voiced his desires. Bringing himself round, Jackson straddled the other, sitting down on the other man’s lap with a loud plop. He grinded up and down, the friction between their clothed cocks causing them both to groan. The younger man arched his back, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around the other’s neck as his breath hitched feeling the hardened cock under him.

Getting up, smirking, he stood right in front of the other as he leaned in and slowly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. When the shirt was removed, he straddled the man’s lap once again, the topless body brought close to the older man’s face, close enough he could mouth the nipples and so he did. Mark trapped his lips on the right nipple, kissing it, sucking it, swirling his tongue around it, before he did the same to the left nipple, extracting gorgeous whimpers from the younger all while his fingers pressed into the other’s waist, leaving light bruises in their place. Though he was definitely aroused by it, Jackson still wanted the upper hand and pulled away.

Down on his knees, he unbuckled the older’s belt and yanked at his pants, clutching the other’s balls through his boxers, palming them gently. Shivering at the touch, Mark brought his hands behind the younger’s neck, gripping at the soft hair as Jackson tugged the boxers down and moved his mouth towards the cock. He stared at the exposed cock, rolling his eyes back as the more than satisfactory sight, “I can’t wait until this is inside me.” Kissing the tip, he began playing with the older’s cock as he made his way up, giving it a stride lick. He took it in his mouth slowly, adding an inch inside with every few moments as he sucked the cock languidly. Thick and large, the cock drove him insane as he moaned through his work, making the older man moan in sync at the sight before him.

Not yet done, the younger, with the cock mostly in his mouth and hitting his throat, bobbed his head as his pace quickened, eager to please the older. “Fuck my mouth.” He asked of the other and was immediately given his request. Pulling the younger’s face closer, Mark thrusted his cock inside his mouth as Jackson followed his pace. He did his best, swallowing the older’s seed as it dripped down his chin, smiling lazily at the other. Not wanting to waste the taste, he wiped it with his finger and swirled at it with his tongue, letting out a loud gulp. Panting slightly, he shifted back into the older’s lap, kissing eagerly for more, and falling onto the bed.

Every article of clothing was removed languidly, in such a languid manner that Jackson’s frustration grew as the older man teased him. Flipping their positions, Jackson laid flat on his back with the older hovering over him, forced to slow his pace as the other distracted him. Throwing the clothes across the room without a care as to where they landed, Mark’s desperation consumed him as he stripped them both, Jackson following his actions as he hastily removed the older’s shirt.

Once clad in only boxers, the younger felt the cool air around him as cold hands roamed his body before the duvet was manoeuvred on top of them. His nipples perked at the touch, shivering as gentle kisses made their way down his body. Fisting the older’s hair as he shifted towards the younger’s lower region, Jackson arched slightly, closing his eyes. The cold hands slowly inched the boxers lower and lower until they were completely off his body. Spreading his legs and bending his knees, the younger felt the body above him shift. Suddenly, the older man stretched his forgotten tie, smirking at the other as he was hit with an idea, “What if I tie you up?”

Aroused by the idea of being completely at the older’s mercy, Jackson let out a deep breath as his eyes fluttered and he bit his lips, nodding in approval. Soon enough, his hands were bound with the older’s tie and held over Mark, forcing their bodies to be flush against each other.

Shifting lower, Mark peppered kisses on the younger’s hips, going lower to his thighs. Biting and sucking softly, the older male left hickeys across the other’s strong thighs before leaving light kisses on the younger’s cock.

Instructing the younger to suck on his fingers as he watched, Mark’s gaze darkened. Jackson licked around the fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue as his cheeks hollowed. He bobbed his head, taking the fingers in deeper and going at a faster pace, eyeing the other as he did so. Licking his lips, the older groaned as his fingers became well salivated. They were removed all too soon, the younger groaned in frustration.

Before taking any further action, Mark stared at the other, holding on to the image of the pliant man. “You look so beautiful, you know that right?” He praises the younger, unable to contain his thoughts as his lust overtook his sensibility. A finger circled the younger’s rim, once, twice, thrice before being pushed in. It curled as it hit the prostate, making Jackson squirm as he dug his nails into the other’s back. Panting, he could feel the finger move in and out of his hole until another entered and he moaned, flustered at the touch. With two fingers inside, scissoring him, Jackson breathed heavily as they worked inside him, driving him insane. “You like that, huh?” Smirking, Mark’s hot breath made his eyes flutter.

“Ah! More!” Jackson managed to choke out as his back arched further and further. He couldn’t believe he’d get like this with only fingers inside him, what would it be like with Mark’s cock in him? The older man was talented indeed, fucking his fingers into the other as he jerked himself off. Enjoying the sight beneath him, Mark couldn’t help but get a little too excited.

“More?” The older male prodded as Jackson nodded slowly before adding in another long and slender finger. Though he expected it, the sudden intrusion made the younger muffle his scream as he bit his lip. It entered so quickly, stretching him wider as the fingers worked themselves in and out at a steady pace. He began dripping in precum to which Mark tsked. “You can’t cum yet, sweetheart, not until I let you.” It was unfair since the older had already orgasmed. Removing the fingers, the older man licked them, moaning as he did. “You taste so sweet, baby boy, I can’t wait to have you!”

Not knowing he could get more turned on, Jackson raked his fingers across the older’s back as the other man grabbed the hand cream from the side table. They hadn’t been so prepared for the night and it was a good enough substitute. He brought the older man’s face against his, kissing his lips with such want as he gave his all. “Please, fuck me.” He begged, whimpering slightly. “I want you to bury your cock into me so deep that it hurts and the feeling will be ingrained into my mind, body and soul for all of eternity.”

“Yeah? Tell me more.” Kissing the younger’s neck, Mark began biting, nipping at the exposed, sweet skin. Intrigued by the sexual desires of the man beneath him, he set out to please the younger. “What do you want?”

“I want you to be gentle until I’m begging you to take me hard and fast.” His eyes fluttered as the older sucked on a sweet spot. “I want you -” his breath hitched as he was bitten, bruises forming, “- I want you to abuse my hole with your thick, big cock.”

“Your wish is my command.” His eyes ablaze, Mark kissed the younger hard and fast before moving to lubricate his cock. Their eyes never left each other, even as the older rubbed himself.

Circling the pink hole, he angled himself, entering the younger, gripping onto his hips. As he inched closer, he pushed in carefully until he hit the prostate, moaning along with the younger as their parts met. He thrust his cock in and out at a steady and slow pace, getting used to the younger’s hole, as he gripped Jackson’s hips and kissed him leisurely. Moaning as his pulsating cock moved in and out of the younger’s hole, he praised, “So tight, so perfect.”

Watching the younger become an open mouthed and panting mess, he applied more pressure, making the man beneath him cry out and scream in pleasure. It was such a pleasant sound to the older that he wanted to hear it again, wanted it ingrained in his mind and couldn’t wait for the younger to make the sound again. “Ah! Right there!” Jackson cried out, his eyes shut tightly as his prostate was hit hard. “Mark hyung!” A string of curses followed as the younger expressed his pleasure, his fingers raking the older man’s back as the pain soared through his body.

“Faster! Deeper! Harder!” Jackson screamed as the cock ripped into his hole. It was painful but he loved every moment. He gave his all to the older, trusting him with his life. Mark stopped, his eyes dark and ablaze at the younger’s wishes, before pounding into the other, entering all the way and thrusting inside with his hardened cock. “I’m going to fuck you so hard the only cock you’ll ever want to have in any life is mine.” The man beneath him trembled, his lips quivering as his voice became hoarse from the obscene noises he’d made.

Slamming his cock inside the sensitive hole, Mark kept his hardness thrusting so fast that the younger didn’t have any time to miss it. Only able to voice his sexual moans, Jackson heaved as he tightened around the cock, feeling the pain heighten in the way he liked it. Proud of his affect, Mark bit down on the younger’s neck, sucking around the collarbone as he let out his frustrations. Matching the thrusts, Mark tugged at the younger’s neglected cock and pumped it harshly until Jackson came undone. “Hyung! I can’t anymore!” Not able to hold it any longer, Jackson rode high while the older slowed his pace, leaking between them as he felt his body relax.

Soon after, the older stopped his thrusts as he released his seed into Jackson’s hole, kissing the other languidly as he did. Pulling out, he hovered above the other, appreciating the way he looked so fucked out. “You did so well, baby. So good.”

As the cum slithered out of the younger, Mark pushed it back in with his finger, using it as a lubricant as he pushed it into the other’s hole. He entered at a slow pace before shoving another inside, scissoring and curling at his prostate. The moaning mess beneath him thrashed about, his hole reddened from the abuse.

Chuckling, Mark removed his fingers, opting to untie the younger’s bound hands. He brought the hands down to his face, kissing the wrists before laying himself next to the spent body. Diving deeper under the covers, Jackson cuddled into the older, wrapping himself around Mark as he rested his head against the steady heart beat. Though the older moved to clean them up, he was pulled back by the younger, adamant on falling asleep with the feeling of Mark still inside him.

Sunlight leaked through the closed curtains as Jackson woke with a body pressed against him, spooning him, an arm wrapped around his middle as he clutched onto the covers. He knew they were still naked under the sheets. With their legs tangled together, he blushed, recalling the night before.

Knowing he was awake, the older man kissed his collarbone tenderly, pressing into him. “Last night was beyond amazing.” Mark states simply as he snaked his arms up and down the younger’s chest. “It’s a good thing the rooms are soundproof.”

Turning towards the older, Jackson’s cheeks reddened at the insinuation. He buried his head onto Mark’s chest as he tried to cover his embarrassment to which the older, smiling, spoke softly, “I like that you’re loud.”

“Then we should do it again.” His wild and sexy nature came back to him as Jackson suggested, “Why don’t I ride you in the hot tub?” He pressed his body closer, his hand palming the older’s cock, before they raced off to fulfil their desires.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest piece of written work and of course it was smut, all smut.


End file.
